


Lab Rule #11

by fuzipenguin



Series: Explosive Bursts [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 13:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11807004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: Do not interface within the laboratories!





	Lab Rule #11

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: Cant we get more TwinsxWheeljack? Wheeljack over a lab bench (or any bench for that matter) would be so hot.

     “We should… probabahh!”

     “Hmm? What was that?” Sideswipe asked, pushing back from nibbling at Wheeljack’s throat to look up at him with a devilish smirk. Clever fingers pressed against the seams of Wheeljack’s modesty panel, driving him to distraction. Sunstreaker’s rutting against Wheeljack’s aft didn’t help matters either. 

     “The lab…” Wheeljack managed before Sideswipe moved up and captured Wheeljack’s lips, glossa swiping inwards to tangle with Wheeljack’s own. 

     We’re in it, yeah,” Sunstreaker agreed against the back of Wheeljack’s neck. “Kinda how I wanna be in you. Open up.” 

     Something wet and hard nudged the back of Wheeljack’s thigh and his cover instinctively slid aside. The poor thing had been pinging him in protest for a while anyway. 

     “Aww, baby, you’re so hard,” Sideswipe purred, venting against Wheeljack’s cheek as a sure hand wrapped around his spike and stroked. He bucked into the grip, moaning as the motion made Sunstreaker’s fingers skirt along Wheeljack’s valve edge instead of actually dipping inside. 

     “Then take care of it, Sides,” Sunstreaker instructed. “Jack, straddle this bench… Sides…”

     “Oh, I get it,” Sideswipe exclaimed in delight, immediately dropping to his back on the narrow surface. He scooted closer to Wheeljack, helm practically between Wheeljack’s thighs. He reached back up to continue stroking Wheeljack’s spike upside down. 

     Wheeljack just watched it all in confusion, both of their fingers wreaking delicious havoc on his interface components. Within short order, Sunstreaker was easing inside Wheeljack’s valve. Gold hands gripped him and encouraged him to bend over, the distal half of his spike seeming to naturally fall directly into Sideswipe’s open and waiting mouth. 

     “Oh, Primus!” Wheeljack moaned, scrambling against Sideswipe’s chestplate for support. Wheeljack’s legs were already wobbling as Sunstreaker stroked in and out of him in short little experimental stabs. 

     “Yes? How can I help you?” Sunstreaker said and promptly snickered. 

     “You’re ridiculous,” Wheeljack managed, optics fritzing a little as Sideswipe’s glossa probed Wheeljack’s transfluid channel and the barbell through it. Sometimes it was very easy to tell the two of them were related.

     “And you aren’t doing anything with your mouth besides criticizing. Help poor Sides out,” Sunstreaker suggested. 

     Wheeljack looked up to see Sideswipe’s spike straining upwards, practically flat against his belly. And oh so close to Wheeljack’s hands. Maybe even his mouth, if he stretched a bit. 

     The back of his oral cavity moistened at the thought. 

     Then he had another. Surprisingly, despite how they were completely wreaking him. 

     “We shouldn’t… do this in the lab,” Wheeljack moaned, optics flicking to the side where a table of very corrosive acids sat glittering in the overhead lights. They were too far away for him to reach out and touch the bottles, but Sideswipe especially was prone to flailing during overload. 

     Beneath him, Sideswipe let Wheeljack’s spike slip out of his mouth. “Haven’t you forgotten? Living dangerously is what we do, lover. Now give me those amazing fingers of yours,” he said, grabbing Wheeljack’s right wrist and directing his hand towards Sideswipe’s length.  

     “Don’t flail about,” Wheeljack cautioned, bracing his elbows on Sideswipe’s abdomen in order to grip the other mech’s spike. He stretched out a little farther and managed to stroke Sideswipe’s lubricant-slicked anterior node with his other hand. 

     “Then hold him down,” Sunstreaker suggested in a growl, thrusts starting to pick up the pace. 

     Sideswipe whimpered, tilting his pelvis up so Wheeljack could better reach him. “Oh, yeah, do that. Hold me down, baby,” he purred, twisting around so he could recapture Wheeljack’s spike again. 

     Well… if he held Sideswipe down, Wheeljack  _supposed_  it would be ok…

  
~ End 


End file.
